First Date
by Devil Tigeress
Summary: HK songfic. First Date is by Blink 182. It describes Hiei and Kurama's first date. Alas, it sucks. But RR and tell me what you think!


_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date_

Hiei breathed in deeply and shakily. It was his and Kurama's first date. He was in his car, having a full-blown panic attack.

"I can do this," he kept telling himself. "I can do this." When his boyfriend walked out of his house, his jaw immediately dropped.

_"I can't do this! I can't do this!" _Hiei thought, a bit scared. _"What if he has a terrible time?" _Kurama stared at him and smiled warmly.

"Hi Hiei!" he exclaimed happily, opening the passenger seat and stepping in. Hiei smiled crookedly, blushing a little.

"Hi Kurama," he said softly. "So, where are we going?"

"Hmm... I don't know," he answered. Hiei shrugged and smiled at him.

"We'll think of something." He started the car and drove away from Kurama's house.

_"No backing out!" _Hiei thought, trying to be confident.

_"Should I lay off the enthusiasm?" _Kurama thought worriedly. Hiei snapped his fingers.

"How about we walk around inside the mall? It'll be fun!" Kurama nodded.

_"Just agree with whatever he says, Kurama," _he thought, clenching his teeth. It was a long spell of silence. Hiei decided to break the ice.

"So, how's Shiori?" Hiei asked, trying to sound casual. Kurama shrugged.

"Fine. How's Yukina?" Hiei grinned.

"Of course she's fine. She's always with Touya, though." Kurama smiled. Hiei's little twin sister, Yukina, had finally found love. She was able to melt the iciest teen he had ever known. More silence. Hiei finally pulled into a parking lot and stopped.

"Let's go, love." Kurama grew red in the face when Hiei used a pet name. He got out of the car and they both went inside the mall.

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

Kurama slowly reached over and took Hiei's hand in his. It was rough, but Hiei held his hand softly. Kurama pointed to the arcade.

"Wanna try that dancing game, Hiei?" Hiei groaned. He never liked dancing. He thought it was idiotic, especially because he wasn't good at it.

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

"Don't take this the wrong way, Kurama, but I'm a clutz. I will literally break that game, and possibly my legs." Kurama laughed lightly.

"It's all right, Hiei."

_"Is that what I see in him? His humor? Or his looks? Or his personality? Or everthing?!" _Kurama thought.

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

"Kurama, is my hair... stupid-looking?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kurama didn't respond. He just buried his face in Hiei's hair.

"I love it." Hiei's hair was gravity-defying. It was black, and it had a touch of white and blue.

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think_

Kurama got to thinking.

_"Do I look... idiotic? I mean, I'm wearing my best clothes, but Hiei looks like a god! I think I was dumb to wear these clothes." _Kurama glanced down at his clothes. It was a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and sneakers. Casual.

_"Man, I shoulda wore my shorts instead of this cloak!" _Hiei thought. _"But this cloak is like my second life, my personality. Kurama is my life."_

"Hiei, wanna get some food?" Kurama asked Hiei, a little nervous. Hiei shrugged.

"If that's what you wanna do." They went and sat in a booth in a cafe. A waitress came and asked what they wanted.

"I'll just have a salad," Kurama said.

"Make that two," Hiei added. She nodded and left.

"So, is anything new at your house, Hiei?" Kurama asked, folding his hands and resting his head on them.

"Not really. But I don't trust Touya," Hiei said, a little annoyed. Kurama chuckled.

"You don't trust anyone who dates Yukina," he informed, smiling. The two salads came and she left again. Kurama ate his food slowly. Hiei just played with his.

_You make me nervous, so I really can't eat_

Kurama sighed dreamily.

"I always wanted night to take over," Hiei said, finally taking a small bite.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I wish this particular night won't end."

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

"What do you wanna do now?" Hiei asked. The couple had left the cafe and they were passing a pet shop. Kurama's eyes grew wide and eager.

"Let's go in the pet shop and play with the puppies!" he said, almost running in. Hiei smiled.

_When you smile, I melt inside_

Kurama was smiling, like an eager little kid on his birthday. Hiei could feel all bad thoughts just melt.

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

"I'm not even worthy for you, Kurama..." Hiei muttered. Kurama was playing with a small, Husky puppy. It seemed to really like Kurama. He laughed happily and handed the little puppy to Hiei.

"Here Hiei!" Kurama said, still grinning. Hiei held the puppy with care, but was a bit confused. He sighed and just played with the puppy, making Kurama laugh with joy. Hiei never wanted to see Kurama sad. _Not ever._

_I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

Hiei's happiness suddenly turned protective and angry. Two men were eyeing Kurama and kept whispering to one another.

_"They better not get near my man," _Hiei thought bitterly. Kurama stared at Hiei.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

"Are you OK, Hiei?" Kurama asked worriedly, taking the puppy back. Hiei stared into Kurama's beautiful jade eyes. They were sparkling, but Hiei needed to come back to reality.

"I'm fine." Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt you are, but I'll believe you... For now."

_"How he has the ability to know which is a lie and which is the truth, I may never know," _Hiei thought, a bit amused.

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

Kurama mentally slapped himself.

_"I shouldn't have asked! He's probably mad now, Kurama, you idiot!" _Then, he sighed. Hiei stared up at his boyfriend.

"Anything wrong?"

"I'm fine, Hiei. No need to worry about me," Kurama said, giving him a reassuring smile.

_"I'm never going to kiss him. I know it!" _Kurama kept thinking sadly.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Hiei thought for a moment.

"I'm bored."

_"Of me?"_

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like the mall lost all potential fun," Hiei said bitterly. "Wanna go to the park?" Kurama looked at a clock.

"Hiei, it's getting late. Are you sure you wanna go to the park at night?" Hiei smirked.

"Of course." Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm gently and left the mall.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Hiei was sitting on a bench, with Kurama's head in his lap. It was dark outside in the park. They were both staring at the stars.

"I never want this night to end," Kurama said, a small tinkle in his gorgeous green eyes. Hiei stared down at his friend.

"Neither do I." Kurama yawned.

"Can you make me a promise, Hiei?"

"Of course, love."

"Will you make every night I'm with you last?" Hiei thought for a moment before grinning.

"Always and forever." He leaned down and kissed Kurama gently on the lips. "Always and forever."

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_


End file.
